Asemu Asuno
Asemu Asuno (アセム　アスノ Asemu Asuno) is the second generation main protagonist in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. He is the son of Flit and Emily Asuno and he was temporarily piloting his father's AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal during his stay in Tordia. Later, he was piloting the Gundam AGE-1's successor, AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal and its variants. Personality & Character Asemu can be friendly and outgoing, but at the same time somewhat rebellious and brash. He is known to take heroic but risky actions, such as going out into open space to save a stranded classmate, or outmaneuvering two Vagan mobile suits by going on a near collision course with the Diva, all the while not realizing the risk to himself nor to those in proximity. Even so, Asemu is quite disciplined, and will not contest the statements of a superior if he sees himself as out of line; it is only when Asemu believes he is right that he will fight back, such as when his friend Zeheart Galette was accused of being a Vagan spy. Perhaps the most dynamic portion of Asemu's personality is his relationship to his father. Due to being the son of the hero Flit Asuno, much is expected of him by others, even though he lacks his father's genius. Flit himself holds no ill-will to his son, as they were quite close during Asemu's childhood, but due to his duties as a Federal Forces commander and perhaps leftover emotional strain from Yurin's death, he has grown distant from both Asemu and the rest of his family. As such, Asemu has something of a father complex, as he continuously seeks his father's approval, thus causing him to take rash and extensive action at given times. As with Flit before him, Asemu takes friendship very seriously, though he wasn't particularly close to anyone until meeting Zeheart and Romary Stone. The latter two would become his best friends, to the point that Asemu stood up to Federal Forces MPs sent to arrest Zeheart on spy charges. As such, Zeheart's betrayal was particularly devastating to him (and Romary), though not enough to stop him from fighting. Also, Asemu respected his leader, Woolf Enneacle. Though a year after the "White Wolf" was killed in battle, Asemu chose to carry Woolf's legacy by wearing his clothing, pilot suit, and painting the AGE-2 Normal in all-white, Woolf's personal color. Aseumu's own weakness can be seen in his jealousy. Wanting to be as good as his father and Zeheart, Asemu will sometimes take big risks to achieve his goals, such as using the mu-szell worn by Vagans in a mission without authorization. When he is told by Commander Woolf Enneacle to just be the best pilot he can be, not a X-Rounder, Asemu's maturity and confidence grows. This eventually leads him to working alongside his rival Zeheart to stop Downes from falling onto Earth, as well as his promotion to a Special Forces leader. Skills & Capabilities Asemu shows talent in hand-to-hand combat, and is also proficient in piloting mobile suits. He was able to pilot the 30-year old AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal despite his inexperience in combat. Despite this, Asemu has not inherited his father's X-Rounder capabilities. Later, he became the pilot of the AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal with great efficiency, outflying multiple X-Rounder level pilots. However, he still came up short compared to Zeheart, who was able to effortlessly defeat him after he got his upgraded mobile suit. As such, he became envious of Zeheart's and his father's X-Rounder abilities, trying hard to catch up to them. Under Woolf Enneacle's advice though, he started honing his own abilities instead of focusing on becoming an X-Rounder, and with AGE-2DB Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet, he was able to defeat two X-Rounders easily. Finally, after Woolf's death, he was able to defeat Desil Galette despite his advanced X-Rounder abilities. Later, he was able to match, to Zeheart's shock, Zeheart himself who expressed disbelief even though he wasn't an X-Rounder. Like his father, or perhaps because of his father, Asemu has an interest in mobile suit design and development. However he lacks Flit's natural genius. History Second Generation (A.G 140-141) Inheritance A year before receiving the AGE-2, Asemu received the AGE Device from his father on his 17th birthday saying that he needs to protect the people around him from the Vagan. The Attack in Tordia During the Vagan Attack on the Colony Tordia, Asemu piloted the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal, destroying one Ovm-e Dorado by himself, and another with assistance from a disabled RGE-B890 Genoace II in his first sortie despite his inexperience in battle. Graduation Battle! During this time, Asemu was going to graduate from his school, although during the graduation three military officers accused Zeheart Galette of being a Vagan, and because of this Asemu had attempted and failed to defend Zeheart, and so Daz Roden had shown up as a distraction for Zeheart to escape and so Zeheart took this time escape. Zeheart reappeared in the Zedas R and Asemu had arrived in the Gundam to stop him unaware whom the pilot was, and so they fought until the point where Zeheart had revealed and himself as a Vagan, Asemu was pinned down and was spared by Zeheart as a chance for Asemu not to pilot the Gundam ever again. Gundam AGE - 2 Sortie! During this time Asemu had much more refined skills, and was part of the Woolf Team from the Diva. When Asemu first launched in the new Gundam AGE-2 he showed the amount of concentration in his new suit by destroying two Dorados in a single shot despite the orders from Captain Milias. On Asemu's second sortie, he had engaged in a fierce fight against Zeheart Galette, although by this time Zeheart had a new red machine called the Zeydra, the machine had three times the speed of normal mobile suits, similiar to the AGE - 2's Strider Mode. During this fight Asemu withnessed how powerful an X-Rounder was, and was beaten, although Asemu was spared due to friendship. Because of the difference in power and skill between Asemu and Zeheart, Asemu was in need of the X-Rounder power, and so he took the Advanced Pilot Training Program which was run by Filt Asuno in order to achieve the X-Rounder power, although Asemu's concentration was off, and he scored a D in the X Rounder Test. In order to cheer Asemu up, Woolf took Asemu to Madorna's Workshop because Mukured Madorna's son, Rody Madorna had made a simulator that Asemu used to battle a simulated AGE-1 and Zeydra based on collected data. Attack on Big Ring Day of Courage ~Memories of Sid~ (A.G. 151) Listing as MIA In 151 A.G. shortly after witnessing the birth of his son Asemu departed on a mission to search for a missing warship taking his unit with him. During the mission, he battled the giant Mobile Armor Sid, which was guarding EXA-DB. Sometime after the battle the Earth Federal Forces arrived in the area however there was nothing found of Asemu or his Gundam. All that was recovered were the damaged AGE-2 core and the AGE Device inside it;http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/gundam/images/9/9e/1336461768983.jpg Asemu was listed as MIA by the Federation after the mission, but actually a cover as he is still alive and goes to the alias "Captain Ash". Third Generation (A.G 164) As Captain Ash Picture Gallery Asem.png Asemu.jpg|Asemu Asuno (17, 140 A.G.) AgOwE2cCAAA1LlJ.jpg|Asemu Asuno (foreground) with his father (right) and a third, Zeheart (left); in the background is Asemu's AGE-2 Gundam. 939785.jpg gundamageasemuoo.jpeg Young-asemu.jpg|Young Asemu playing with a 1/144 HG G-Exes Asuno-family.jpg|The Asuno family at the Asuno residence in Tordia (140 A.G.). Seated left to right: Vargas Dyson, Emily, Flit, Asemu, Yunoa. DYHY667567.jpg|Asemu in Woolf's clothing imasemuas.jpg 157456AS43.jpg File:1335351247641.jpg|Asemu Asuno goes missing in A.G.151 (Memories of Sid). File:Asemu and Visidian.jpg|Asemu deciding to join forces with Wivik Lambro to fight Sid in A.G.151 (Memories of Sid). 1338710593161.jpg 3rd_chara_b_030.gif 1338712045602.jpg Trivia *He was aliased as the "White Devil", which is the same nickname given to Amuro Ray *Like Amuro Ray, Asemu Asuno has 3 aliases References